Sick Days
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: *ONESHOT* Ryou falls ill after running around in the rain. Bakura takes care of him.| "Thank Ra you got the cute side. Me and cute just don't get along."- Bakura


Just a piece of random fluff that entered my head. I know that this idea has been used before, but hey, who cares? We all love reading fluff! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. I also do not own Tylenol.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sick Days  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou smiled happily as he ran home in the pouring rain. He had always loved playing in the rain, and now was no exception. The rain created a soft melodic sound that soothed Ryou's nerves, and they definitely needed soothing. That day in school, they had had 3 tests and after school, and a group of bullies attempted to get hold of him.  
  
Ryou rounded the last corner before his house and he laughed as his home came into view. Bakura stood on their porch, arms crossed and had a glare set upon his features. When Ryou was within ear shot, he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO GET YOURSELF SICK? I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY TO STOP MESSING AROUND!"  
  
Ryou shook his head and slowed his pace as he approached the steps to his porch. "I love the rain." He smiled and stepped onto the porch, shaking his head as he walked past Bakura.  
  
"Yuck! Ryou! You're soaking wet!" Bakura tried to brush the water droplets off of his white tank top, but was unsuccessful. Growling to himself, he walked back inside and shut the door quietly behind himself.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura frowned and focused on Ryou's energy mark that was coming from the Millennium Ring. Something was off, and Bakura didn't like the feel of it. Ryou's energy level was slightly higher than normal, but it felt slightly hazy.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura called from his spot on the couch in the livingroom.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou emerged from the bathroom and padded softly down the steps.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Bakura looked Ryou over out of the corner of his eye. The boy appeared to be fine, save the fact that his face was slightly flushed.  
  
The question surprised Ryou. Normally, Bakura didn't show much concern for him. "Me? I feel fine, just a little tired. Why?" He asked as he sat down on the recliner that was across the room. He grabbed a book off of the coffee table and studied Bakura.  
  
Bakura flipped the TV on. "Nevermind." He proceeded to ignore Ryou for the rest of the night.  
  
Ryou sighed and opened to the chapter he was currently reading, and soon was buried within the pages of the book.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura, finally bored with the TV, looked the now sleeping Ryou over. Ryou's head was bowed, his silver hair obscuring Bakura's view of his face. The hand that was holding his book up was limp, while it's partner was lying gently across his lap. Bakura glanced over at the clock on the wall and grumbled something about lazy hikaris, before turning the TV off and walking over to Ryou.  
  
Bakura gently pried Ryou's fingers off of the book, and placed it back on the coffee table. Slipping one arm beneath Ryou's legs, and the other around his back, he picked Ryou up and quietly walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Ryou's room. He placed the small boy onto his bed, removed his reading glasses and covered Ryou up with his soft blue comforter. He lifted his hand and ruffled Ryou's bangs, but stopped when his hand came into contact with Ryou's forehead. It was hotter than normal, but nothing to be worried about. Figuring Ryou would sleep it off, he vanished into the Millennium Ring.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou didn't sleep it off. Sometime during the middle of the night, Bakura woke from his sleep as he felt Ryou's energy rise, and the haze had increased. He mumbled a few curses before emerging from the Ring. The sight that greeted him was not at all promising. Ryou was covered in sweat, but seemed to be shivering. His mouth was open, and he was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
Bakura reached over and brushed the damp silver hair off of Ryou's forehead and frowned. The heat had increased dramatically, and Bakura knew that it wasn't healthy. He left the room and went into the bathroom where he wetted a cloth. He placed the cold cloth to Ryou's forehead and left the room once more.  
  
Grumbling, he made his way down the steps and into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and hit the first speed-dial button. A few rings later, a yawning Pharaoh answered the phone.  
  
"Mouto residence."  
  
"Pharaoh, put your brat on the phone."  
  
Yami's yawning seemed to stop and he was instantly alert. "Bakura, why in Ra's name are you calling here at 3 o'clock in the morning, asking for Yugi?"  
  
"I think Ryou's sick, damnit. Now put him on the phone."  
  
Yami sighed and placed the phone down. Bakura tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Yugi to pick up the phone. A few moment's later, the 'brat' answered.  
  
"Hello, Bakura. What's wrong with Ryou?"  
  
Bakura growled before answering. "I have no idea. All I know is that his body temperature is up and he's quite clammy. His energy was spiked and slightly hazy earlier, but I didn't pay much attention to it."  
  
Yugi sighed and the rustle of clothing could be heard. He yawned before addressing Bakura again. "Yami and I will be over in a few moments."  
  
Bakura growled and slammed the phone down. Muttering, "Damn, I just wanted to know what to do," under his breath, he went to sit in the living room.  
  
True to his words, Yugi and Yami knocked on the front door. Bakura got off of the couch and grumbled quietly as Yugi and Yami moved into the livingroom. Yami looked asleep on his feet, but Yugi was quite alert. "Where's Ryou?" The boy's amethyst eyes searched the room.  
  
Bakura pointed upwards. "His bedroom." He and Yami followed the young boy up the stairs and into Ryou's dark bedroom.  
  
Yugi flicked the switch on, and winced when he saw Ryou. The silver haired hikari was still tossing and turning, and his face was incredibly flushed. Sweat was rolling off the boy in small beads, but his shivering was visible from the doorway. Yugi moved over to the bed and peeled the quilt off of Ryou's shaking body.  
  
"Bakura, I need your help. We need to change these sheets." Yugi beckoned Bakura over and motioned for him to pick Ryou up.  
  
Being careful not to jostle him, Bakura lifted Ryou up and off of the bed. He grimaced when he felt Ryou's hot skin against his, but sat down quietly on the floor. Yugi pulled the quilt, sheets and pillowcases off of the bed and threw them at the slightly dozing Yami. Yami jerked out of his doze and went to put the bedclothes in the laundry room. He returned a few moments later with fresh, and Yugi placed them back onto the bed. Bakura easily set Ryou back down onto the bed and tucked the covers around him.  
  
Yugi left the room and grabbed several washcloths from the bathroom. Wetting all but one with cold water, he also grabbed some vapo-rub from the cabinet over the sink. Nudging Yami awake as he entered the room, he went back in and placed another wet cloth onto Ryou's face. He unbuttoned Ryou's pajama top and rubbed some of the vapo-rub onto the burning skin. Bakura raised an eyebrow, and covered his nose when the lid was taken off.  
  
"What -is- that?"  
  
Yugi placed the dry cloth over his chest and looked up at Bakura. "It'll help him breathe easier." He stood up and looked around. "Now, does Ryou have any Tylenol around?"  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi puzzled. "Ty-lin-nol?"  
  
"It's a medicine. Does he have any around?"  
  
Bakura kept an eyebrow raised. "Any thing like that, Ryou keeps in his father's bathroom."  
  
Yugi marched off and returned with a small red and white bottle. "Yami, go get a glass of cold water and bring it up to me." He moved over to Ryou's bed and gently Ryou tapped on his shoulder. "Ryou. Ryou, wake up. I need you to take some medicine for me."  
  
Ryou's chocolate eyes cracked open a bit. "Hello, Yugi." His voice was softer than normal.  
  
Yugi smiled and took the glass of water that Yami returned with. "Can you sit up?"  
  
Ryou attempted to, but groaned as the room began to spin. He fell back against the pillows and shook his head gently, trying to avoid the pain that accompanied head movement.  
  
"Bakura, help him take these." Yugi opened his closed palm to reveal to yellow and red pills. Bakura nodded and slipped behind Ryou. Pulling Ryou up so that he rested against his chest, Bakura took the two pills and handed them to Ryou. Ryou placed them into his mouth and gulped down the glass of water gratefully. He groaned in pain as Bakura moved out from behind him, but fell back into his fitful sleep once again.  
  
Bakura nodded to Yami and Yugi in thanks and showed them out of the house. When he went back into Ryou's room, he grabbed the desk chair and sat with his arms resting on the back, watching Ryou. This was going to be one long night.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura snapped awake as Ryou's alarm clock blared out music from behind him. Growling as he pushed himself off of the backwards chair, he grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off. Stretching his back, he turned his attention back to Ryou. The boy was shivering underneath the heavy blanket, but his face wasn't as flushed. He was getting ready to leave the room to call Ryou's school, but a soft call from beneath the covers stopped him.  
  
"Bakura? Is it time for me to get up?" Ryou eyes were still closed, and his question was quiet.  
  
"You're not going to school today." Bakura's tone was final.  
  
Ryou rolled over, and curled up in an attempt to get warmer. "Yes, Bakura."  
  
Bakura turned back around and went into the kitchen. He called Ryou's school, agreed to allow someone to bring him his homework, and returned to Ryou's room. He sat down next to Ryou on the bed and frowned as he felt Ryou shiver. Having no idea what possessed him to do it, he laid down next to Ryou and pulled the boy's back against his chest. Bakura, being above the covers, was able to feel the heat that radiated off of the young man. Ryou shifted and wrapped one arm around Bakura's middle.  
  
"'Kura?"  
  
Bakura smirked. The fever was getting to the hikari if he was calling him that. "Hmm?"  
  
Ryou cracked an eye open and stared at Bakura. "What are you doing?"  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Keeping you warm. Your shivering is enough to get to anybody."  
  
Ryou closed his eye and smiled into the side of Bakura's chest. "Thanks." He fell back to sleep, and Bakura was left to stare as Ryou's smile lasted even in his sleep.  
  
Bakura soon fell asleep too, comfortable for the first time in years.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura groaned, silently cursing whatever had awoken him. He waited quietly to see if he could hear whatever it was, and was rewarded. A loud banging was sounding from the door below him. Carefully shifting Ryou off of him, he grumbled his way down to the door. He roughly pulled it open to reveal the smiling face of Yugi. In Yugi's hands was Ryou's backpack, that seemed to be holding several books.  
  
"I volunteered to bring Ryou's homework. They gave me the next two days worth and a message that he will be having a make-up math test when he returns."  
  
Bakura mumbled a thanks, took the bag and shut the door. Growling about stupid people waking him up, he moved back into Ryou's room where he dropped the bag next to his desk. He stood with his hands on his hips and glared at the supposedly sleeping Ryou.  
  
"You know," he began. "If you had wanted to get my attention, you didn't have to get sick."  
  
Ryou rolled over and smiled. "Would you have paid it any attention to it though?"  
  
Bakura jumped, but recovered quickly. He sweatdropped and answered, "Probably not."  
  
Ryou smiled and attempted to get up. The room began to spin as he rested himself on one elbow. "Would you mind helping me?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow but moved over to the bed and helped Ryou sit. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"I'd like to go shower. I feel all sticky and it's quite gross."  
  
Bakura sat on the edge of the bed. "Ra, even when your sick, you don't stay down. You need to rest."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes halfway. "I -need- to shower. How would you feel if you've spent hours sweating your brains out, and then having to sleep all sticky?"  
  
Bakura made a face. "I suppose you're right. That is gross."  
  
"See? Now help me get into the bathroom. I doubt I can walk if I'm having trouble sitting."  
  
Ryou 'eep'ed as Bakura swept him up bridal style. He was marched down to the bathroom, sat onto the toilet seat, and left there as Bakura went to get him some clean clothes. Ryou glared as Bakura stood in the doorway. "A little privacy please?"  
  
Bakura lightly blushed. "I'll leave while your getting in, but I'm coming back in here to make sure you don't slip and kill yourself."  
  
Ryou growled, but ended up in a coughing fit. Bakura patted his back, and left the room as Ryou proceeded to undress. Ryou got into the shower all right, and Bakura soon came back into the room and sat on the toilet seat.  
  
"You do realize that this is all your fault, Ryou."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes as he scrubbed his hair. "Yes, yes. I know."  
  
"If you had listened to me..." Bakura started, but Ryou interrupted.  
  
"If I had listened to you, I wouldn't be sick. Yes, I already know that. It can't be helped now." Ryou rinsed the soap out of his hair. He then bent down to grab the bar of soap he just dropped and groaned as his head became heavy and the area around him began to spin.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura moved and had his hand on the shower curtain.  
  
"I'm fine. Just dizzy. You open that curtain and -I'll- send you to the Shadow Realm. There won't be a need for Yami to try."  
  
Bakura sweatdropped and stepped back.  
  
Ryou bent back up and had to lean against the back of the shower, waiting for the spinning to stop. Deciding he was clean, Ryou sat down in the bathtub and groaned again as the spinning increased.  
  
"Bakura, hand me a towel." Ryou closed his eyes as he grew nauseous. The curtain opened a small bit and Bakura handed Ryou a towel. Ryou placed it over his lap. "Do me a favor and shut the water off." Bakura opened the curtain fully this time and turned the faucet off.  
  
"I told you that you needed to rest." Bakura looked down at the groaning Ryou and smirked. "I'm always right, too."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and glared as hard as he could. It just didn't have the effect he wanted though. Glaring while he was sick made him look even more cuddly. Gods, how Ryou hated himself at times like these.  
  
Bakura laughed at Ryou's pitiful attempts to glare. "You look like a wet kitten." Ryou growled. "Sound like one too." Ryou gave up the battle and pouted up at Bakura. "Hey, it's not my fault. You were born that way."  
  
Ryou's pout turned into a smirk. "Have you forgotten that I am a partially reincarnated you?"  
  
It was Bakura's turn to glare. "No, but thank Ra you got the cute side. Me and cute just don't agree like we used to."  
  
Ryou laughed, which also turned to a coughing fit, but that only made him laugh harder. Bakura soon joined in and the room was quickly filled with the sounds of laughing and coughing. Bakura was still laughing as he helped Ryou out of the tub. Ryou quickly shoved him out of the room, and took a long while to dress himself.  
  
When Ryou emerged, he managed to hold himself up as he walked down the hall, back to his room. Bakura was sprawled out over his bed, and Ryou had to smile. Bakura was staring up at the ceiling, counting the glowing stars on his ceiling, in Egyptian. Ryou quietly moved himself over to the bed and sat down next to the laying Bakura. Ryou placed a hand onto Bakura's chest and played with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Bakura? Would you mind teaching me how to speak Egyptian? I hear how you and Yami speak to each other sometimes, and I'd like to learn it."  
  
Bakura lifted himself onto his elbows. "I'll teach you Egyptian, if you teach me English. I'd like to understand what you are saying when you start screaming at me using it."  
  
Ryou smiled. "Deal. Now, do you mind? I'd like to lie back down."  
  
Bakura moved over and Ryou crawled underneath the covers. Ryou rested his head onto Bakura's chest and smiled as he felt Bakura's arms come up and wrap around him. Ryou sighed and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of peppermint and chocolate that was Bakura. As sleep overtook him, Ryou whispered to Bakura, "Love you, 'Kura."  
  
Bakura smiled and placed a kiss on Ryou's warm forehead. "Love you too, Ryou."  
  
They both fell asleep, happily wrapped in each other's embrace.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Two months later, Bakura paled as Ryou started yelling at him in English. "DAMNIT, BAKURA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE STOVE!"  
  
Ryou came out of the kitchen, waving a spatula in Bakura's face. Yami, Yugi, Joey and Seto laughed as Bakura shrunk back. "I wish I never asked to learn English."  
  
Ryou glared at him. "I could start screaming at you in Egyptian. Take your pick. I know some pretty nice phrases that I could start handing you."  
  
Bakura paled further. "Ryou? I love you."  
  
Ryou crossed his arms. "I love you, too. But it isn't going to get you out of this one, this time."  
  
Bakura blanched and moved away from Ryou. The whole room began to laugh, and Ryou had to crack a smile. Bakura and Ryou soon joined into the other's laughter. Ryou smiled and set the spatula down, bending down to plant a small kiss onto Bakura's lips. He placed his forehead against Bakura's and smiled.  
  
"Baka.[1]"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
[1] Baka = idiot  
  
End Story. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. It felt rather nice writing a fluff fic.  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
